Run Around
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: This is for Emilia's vid contest. It's a song-fic using the song run around.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Run Around

A/N: This is for Emilia's contest, her vid-fic contest. ANyways, Im using the song Run Around from the Digimon CD. Other then thats...I have nothing to say

  


Matt: For once

  


Sakura: Oh shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Matt: They, TK, you want to play a song with me?

  


TK: Sure Matt. *picks up a guitar*

  


*The Vid Starts*

  


Davis: Hi Yolei, I never knew you were 'a sexy young woman behind you're perkiness...

  


Yolei: How'd you know that? *notices book in Davis' hands, unfortunately for poor little Davis...It's her diary.* Why you little...*Davis starts running, Yolei starts chasing him.

  


Davis: You can catch me!

  


Yolei: get back here you...

  


Things are starting to acellerate into something 

Never stopping 

Always trouble

But now I think I'm getting dizzy

Too much spinning, my pace is fast

  


Davis is still running, through the crowded streets of Odaiba, with Yolei following closely behind. She grabs a mallet, from one of the store displays. The owner starts chasing Yolei for the mallet.

  


The plot is thickening, quickening

It's getting too insane

I'm trying to maintain

  


Davis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! *As he dodges through a really large crowd of people.*

  


The owner of the mallet, acidentally knocks over a fruit stand, and so the owner of the fruit starts after him. Four people are chasing each other round and round.

  


You run around, I run around

We all just run, run, run around

  


Davis: How come three people are chasing me now?

  


Yolei: get back here you brat!

  


Davis: Ahh! *Notices the mallet in her hands.*

  


The fruit owner, unfortunately, had some beek jerky in his pockets, and a giant dog starts chasing him. The owner is caught off guard, and she loses control of the leash. She starts chasing after them.

  


You run around, I run around

We all do a run, run, run around.

  


Davis: Kami-Sama...

  


Yolei: Davis, get your ass over here! *She waves the mallet in the air wildl*

  


It's getting closer, more intense, ever twisting turning roller coasterish

Inch by inch the gap is closing

Pressure filling,

Temps are rising higher, and higher

  


Davis: It's getting too crazy, I wish I could maybe Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! 

Davis dodged a few cars as he ran across the street. Behind him was a giant angry mob, and Davis winced before running even faster, trying to lose them. 

  


You run around, I run around

We all just run, run, run around

  


Davis saw his apartment building and ran in, of course, the mob wasn't far behind. He ran inside and ran up the stairs, grateful that he played soccer so he could run faster. He cursed his family for living on the 6th floor.

  


You run around, I run around, 

We all do a run, run, run around

  


Davis finds his apartment, and runs inside, slamming the door behind him. 

  


Davis: I lost them.

  


Yolei: *banging on the door* Davis you little brat, get out here! Get me back my diary!

  


Davis: Oh thanks for reminding me about it! *Takes it out and starts reading*

  


On the other side of the door

  


Mallet owner: Miss, can I have my mallet back?!

  


Yolei: Oh...Who are you? 

  


Mallet owner: Where is my mallet?

  


Yolei: I uh...Kinda dropped it along the way...

  


Mallet: Why you little...*The corwd advances on Yolei*

  


Other side of the door

  


Jun: What's that racket outside of our door?

  


Davis: Oh, well...Matt's trying to get through the crowd...You know his fangirls. Hey...I have an idea...Why don't you go help him out?

  


Jun: Matt's out there? Move Davis! *She pushes him out of the way and goes outside* Hey! Matt's not here! Davis let me in!

  


Davis: That's for making me go and buy you that hair spray! 

  


Yolei and Jun: Davis, open the freakin door!!

  


  


*Vid ends*

  


Matt: that was okay...

  


TK: Yeah...I need some more guitar skills...Sometimes I wonder why you get all the artistic cool genes..

  


Matt: Cause I'm da man!

  


  


A/N: Okay that was stupid...It didn't have much of a plot, I know...*groans* But at least I tried...

  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
